<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and now, the end is near by hawksonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028598">and now, the end is near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire'>hawksonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oh, the good ol' days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Hot Tub Sex, Idiots in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, POV Steve Rogers, Pranks, Public Groping, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Wrestling, breathplay if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part tale in which our boys are content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oh, the good ol' days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2019, Winterhawk Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One: Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GOSH it's taken me forever to write this, but it's here!! This will be the finale to the good ol' days series. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>I jammed so many bingo fills into this bad boy, woops.<br/>(Chapter One)<br/>Stucky Bingo - O5: Stark Tower<br/>MCU Rarepairs Bingo - N3: Free Space<br/>Marvel Polyship Bingo - G4: I'm almost a functional adult.<br/>Clint Barton Bingo - O5: Afternoon<br/>Winterhawk Bingo - I2: Pranking the other Avengers<br/>Multi-Fandom Kink Bingo - N3: Free Space<br/>MCU Kink Bingo - N3: Free Space<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo - K1: Bucky/Clint/Steve</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part One - Bucky</b>
</p><p>If someone had told Bucky a year ago - hell, if someone had told him <em> ten months ago </em> - that he would be spending an afternoon in Stark Tower chasing after one of his boyfriends to try and stop him before he started pulling pranks on the Avengers, he probably would have punched them. </p><p>“Clinton Francis Barton, you get your lanky ass back here!” Bucky shouts. He gets no response other than the faint sound of giggling from the vents.</p><p>“Agent Barton asks that you not be a spoilsport, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says politely. </p><p>“He’s getting you to talk for him now, J?” Bucky asks, rolling his eyes. “I’m in love with an idiot.” Almost immediately after he finishes his sentence, a massive <em> crash </em> comes from the room down the hall. By the time Bucky makes it there a few seconds later, Clint’s gone and Steve’s trying to stuff himself into the vents as well. “Scratch that, J,” Bucky sighs, striding over and yanking Steve out by the ankles. “I’m in love with <em> two </em> idiots.”</p><p>“Hey!” Steve protests. </p><p>“Yeah!” Clint’s voice is muffled from inside the vents, but he’s close enough that Bucky can still make out what he’s saying. “I’m <em> almost </em> a functional adult.” </p><p>Bucky sighs, shoving Steve over to the couch and sitting on top of him. “Honestly, I don’t know why I bother trying to keep you two in line.”</p><p>“Because you <em> lurv </em> us,” Steve teases.</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Bucky mutters. “Sweetheart, will you at least tell me what you’re planning so I know where in the Tower to avoid?”</p><p>Clint pops his head out of the vent directly above the couch, flushed from being upside down. “It’s just Tony,” he grins. “I’m replacing his shampoo with green hair dye.”</p><p>Despite himself, Bucky snorts. “You’re not getting any new equipment for a year if you do that.”</p><p>“He’s got back up gear,” Steve says, piping up from underneath Bucky. “It’s hidden behind our headboard back at his place, remember? We helped him hide it the <em> last </em> time he pranked people?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got backup gear!” Clint nods. “C’mon, Bucky, help a lover out?”</p><p>Bucky sighs. “Don’t call yourself that.”</p><p>“That’s not a no,” Steve points out. Clint sticks out his bottom lip - honestly, it just looks dumb because he’s upside down and yet Bucky <em> still </em> finds him endearing.</p><p>“Will you accept a bribe?” Clint offers, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, the two of you are going to give me grey hair. Fine.”</p><p>The two blond idiots cheer and Steve sits up, dislodging Bucky from on top of him and setting him on his feet. “I’ll switch out his shampoo for the dye,” Clint offers. </p><p>“I can distract him,” Steve says cheerily.</p><p>“Guess that means I’m standing watch,” Bucky says. “J, you gonna keep this a secret?”</p><p>“I’ve always thought Sir would look rather dashing with green hair,” JARVIS says drily. Bucky snorts. </p><p>“This is a pretty good way to spend an afternoon,” Clint says, swinging down from the vents and draping himself over Bucky’s shoulders. “Quality time with my two favourite guys.”</p><p>“We’ll get plenty of quality time when Stark locks us in that Hulk-proof thing as revenge,” Bucky mutters. “He’s going to be furious.”</p><p>“Only if he finds out it was us,” Steve objects.</p><p>“He’s gonna know it was us,” Clint says, lacing his fingers through Bucky’s as they walk. “Thor’s off-world, Tasha would do something way worse than hair dye in a shampoo bottle, and Bruce has been in his lab for the last four days.”</p><p>“Speaking of,” Bucky says, “J, can you make sure Bruce gets something to eat soon?”</p><p>“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS agrees.</p><p>“Aw, that’s our Bucky!” Steve coos, pinching Bucky’s cheeks. “Always looking out for us.”</p><p>Bucky swats his hand away, snickering. “Shut up, punk. If I didn’t look out for you, you’d be dead.”</p><p>“Accurate,” Clint nods. “We’re here!”</p><p>“I’ll keep Tony distracted until you two come get me once you’re done,” Steve says, and with a quick kiss from each of them, he’s off. </p><p>Clint kneels down and tries to pick the lock on the door to Tony’s rooms. After about five minutes, he looks up at Bucky with a pleading expression on his face and holds out his lockpicks. “Your turn?” He asks hopefully.</p><p>“Sure, sweetheart,” Bucky agrees. He takes the lockpicks, tosses them over his shoulder, and says, “Hey JARVIS, can you let us in?”</p><p>“I’d be happy to,” JARVIS says. The door clicks open and Clint looks at Bucky, betrayed.</p><p>“Meanie,” he grumbles. Bucky pulls him off the floor and kisses his pout away, then gently nudges him towards Tony’s bathroom. </p><p>“Hurry and get this done,” he says, “I’ve got better stuff to do with my time.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Clint challenges. “Like what?”</p><p>Bucky stares at him. “Like my boyfriends.” Clint promptly trips over his own feet in his rush to get into Tony’s bathroom and Bucky snorts. While he waits, he whistles tunelessly to himself, keeping one eye on the hallway and the other on the bathroom door. A few minutes pass and Clint still isn’t done yet. Bucky’s just about to go get him when he hears voices coming towards him. </p><p>“Can’t this wait, Capsicle? I’ve been awake for three days straight and Pepper’s gonna kill me if I miss another SI board meeting.” Tony’s voice is getting closer but before Bucky can warn Clint, the blond man comes rushing out of the washroom and back towards Bucky. Before he can say anything, Bucky yanks him out of Tony’s rooms and shuts the door behind them, then pushes Clint up against it. </p><p>“Oho, me likey -” Clint starts, grinning, but Bucky fits their mouths together before he can finish. Just in time, too, because Tony rounds the corner, Steve following helplessly along behind him. </p><p>“My eyes!” Tony shrieks, marching up to them and pulling them apart. “Why did you have to do this against my door! <em> My </em> door! You have a perfectly good set of rooms to do this in! Go use them!”</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Clint mutters, lips kiss-swollen. He grabs Bucky’s hand, and Bucky grabs Steve’s, and tows them both along until they’re out of Tony’s view. </p><p>“Well?” Steve asks. “Is it done?”</p><p>“Yep, done. Without a hitch,” Clint says. </p><p>“You can slow down, Tony can’t see us anymore,” Steve says, grinning. </p><p>“Nope,” Clint shakes his head, still pulling the two of them along. “Bucky here told me he had better things to do with his time on this fine afternoon than prank Tony, and now he’s going to make good on that.”</p><p>“Better things to do? What better things?” Steve asks, looking to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky winks. “My boyfriends.” Steve stumbles, then picks up his pace until he and Clint are basically dragging Bucky through the Tower. Bucky laughs to himself, and he’s still snickering when the three of them reach their rooms. This is gonna be fun, Bucky thinks.</p><p>(He’s right. It is.)</p><p>(Green is not a flattering colour on Tony. It also isn’t a flattering colour on Clint - which Bucky knows because Tony turns all of Clint’s gear green. Neon green.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two: Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*deep breath* here we go.</p><p>Stucky Bingo: G5 - Bed Sharing<br/>MCU Rarepairs Bingo: O3 - Fluff<br/>Marvel Polyship Bingo: B4 - Is this bed big enough?<br/>Clint Barton Bingo: O1 - Arrows don't go there...<br/>Winterhawk Bingo: N3 - Free Space<br/>Multi-Fandom Kink Bingo: G1 - Cuddling<br/>MCU Kink Bingo: G3 - Wrestling<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo: C3 - Free Space</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve snickers to himself as he watches Bucky and Clint wrestle in front of him. Honestly, he’s not even sure how it started. One second, the three of them were settling in to watch a movie, and the next, the two of them were rolling around on the floor trash-talking each other. “Are we not watching a movie then?” Steve asks. His question goes unheard as Bucky manages to get Clint into a headlock and he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Bucky growls, holding fast as Clint wiggles around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me!” Clint says breathlessly, jabbing Bucky in the side and slipping out of his grasp in the ensuing flailing. Snickering, he disappears into their bedroom. The ensuing crash and Clint’s call of, “I’m okay!” makes Steve roll his eyes in sync with Bucky as the two of them head over to see what Clint did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint,” Bucky sighs as they enter the room to find their third lying in a pile of arrows, “What have we said about our bedroom regarding your arrows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pouts up at them. “Arrows don’t go there,” he recites dutifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Bucky says, pulling him up and dusting him off. Steve sets about collecting the arrows, gently setting them on a table just outside the room, then coming back and joining Bucky in checking over Clint to make sure he’s not hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was okay,” Clint grumbles, batting away their hands. “But I’m suddenly exhausted, can we nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks dubiously at their bed, then at the considerable bulk of the three of them. “Is this bed big enough?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t know until we try!” Clint says brightly, launching himself onto the bed. Steve exchanges a look with Bucky and shrugging, the two of them climb into the bed. After a few elbows to the gut and various curses as they get themselves settled, finally they’re all comfortable - albeit a tad squished. “See?” Clint says, squished between the two of them, “Told you we’d fit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky are on their sides, facing inward, with Clint in between them on his back. Their legs are so intertwined it’d be easy to mistake them for an octopus, and their arms are pretty much caging Clint in. Not that he seems to mind. “Remind me to get us a bigger bed,” Steve mutters. “My ass is hanging off this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” Bucky sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s not!” Clint says, snickering. Steve wants to retaliate by tickling him, but he can’t or he’ll fall off the bed. He settles for licking Clint’s cheek - the only part of himself he can move, and the only part of Clint he can reach. “Gross!” Clint shrieks. His attempts to get away are foiled when he discovers he can’t move either, and his flailing turns into pouty wiggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children,” Bucky mutters. “I’m dating children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed I was a functional adult!” Clint argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We said you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> a functional adult,” Steve corrects. Despite how he’s positioned, Steve’s actually quite comfortable and he can feel sleep pulling at him. “I thought we were supposed to be napping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, is someone sleepy?” Bucky teases. Clint snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I get grumpy if I miss my naptime,” Steve deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have Stevie gettin’ grumpy now, can we?” Clint says. He reaches over to pinch Steve’s cheeks, but they’re so squished together that he manages to elbow Bucky in the balls in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a biscuit,” Bucky wheezes, hands flying to his crotch. This unbalances him and he falls out of bed, dragging Clint along by the ankle. Clint flails and manages to hook an arm around Steve’s neck and all three of them end up on the floor, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess naptime's a bust,” Steve grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a bigger bed,” Bucky groans, still cupping his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we ask Tony we’ll never hear the end of it,” Clint points out, seemingly perfectly happy sprawled out across Steve and Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it’s not reinforced, it won’t last a week,” Steve says, resigned to his fate. Not like it’s a hardship to have Clint on top of him, even if they are on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the question here,” Bucky says, shoving Clint off of him and fully onto Steve, “Is how do we get a bed that’s big enough and strong enough to hold the three of us from Tony, without having to endure shitty jokes and probably really weird hidden ‘upgrades’ for the next month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a moment, thinking, then Clint bolts upright, ass right on Steve’s stomach. “Pepper!” He crows, grinning. “She can get Tony to do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Bucky says thoughtfully. “And it’s not like we’re being mean by asking Pepper. We’re just skipping the stage where he teases us for a month and we find out two weeks later that he gave our bed a vibrate feature.” Clint opens his mouth but doesn’t manage to get out a single sound before Bucky slaps a hand over his mouth and narrows his eyes. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes narrow even further. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pouts. Steve holds in his laughter watching them. “So it’s settled then? We’re asking Pepper to ask Tony to reinforce the bed we get?” Bucky nods, and Clint does as well, although he’s still pouting about the vibrate feature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis, can you let Pepper know I’d like to talk to her?” Steve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Captain Rogers.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to help, Steve,” Pepper says warmly, smiling at him. “Have you found a bed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head. “We’ve been looking, but nothing we’ve found works. It’s gotta be a Texas King though, nothing else will fit the three of us. And, uh...” He blushes, ears going red. “It should be reinforced too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nods in understanding, eyes dancing with laughter. “Completely understood, Steve,” she says. They spend a few more minutes chatting idly, then Steve makes his excuses and escapes, ears burning all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was embarrassing,” he remarks as he walks through the door. Clint glances over briefly from the couch where he and Bucky are playing MarioKart, swearing as he looks back and Bucky hits him with a red shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, wittle Stevie’s embarrassed,” Bucky teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you try telling Pepper Potts that you and your two boyfriends need a reinforced bed,” Steve retorts, sticking his tongue out at the back of Bucky’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he do that when we can watch you suffer?” Clint says, snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are mean,” Steve whines, flopping down on the couch opposite them. “Remind me why I love you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky’s superior dick-sucking skills,” Clint says immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint’s unnaturally gorgeous biceps,” is what Bucky follows up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Clint objects, flexing. “There’s nothing unnatural about these babies, they’re a hundred percent corn-fed Iowa beef!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll beef you,” Steve murmurs half-heartedly. He squirms his way into a more comfortable position on the couch, propping his head up on his hands to watch his guys enjoy themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Clint says, elbowing Bucky in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get in my way!” Bucky returns, jabbing Clint in the ribs with his metal hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. They’re idiots, sure, Steve thinks, but they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiots.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next up is Clint!! I do have my finals for school this week and next, so it might be a while before the next update. But it will come! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three: Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stucky Bingo N5 - Clint Barton<br/>MCU Rarepairs Bingo N1 - Hickey<br/>Marvel Polyship Bingo B5 - Hot Tub<br/>Clint Barton Bingo O2 - Semi-Public Sex<br/>Winterhawk Bingo N4 - Public Groping<br/>Multi-Fandom Kink Bingo G4 - Breath Control<br/>MCU Kink Bingo N4 - Ravishment<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo C2 - Heat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plastered to the side of the fridge, out of sight from the door, Clint grins to himself. He can hear the distinctive sound of Steve’s footsteps coming towards him and he gets ready to pop out and grab Steve’s butt. It’s a nice butt that doesn’t get groped enough, and Clint aims to change that.  Steve’s footsteps get closer and closer and then, “Clint, if you jump out at me I’m going to punch you.”</p><p>“Aw,” Clint pouts, slouching out from behind the fridge. “You’re no fun.” He drapes himself over Steve’s shoulders and smacks a kiss onto his cheek. “Whatcha been up to?”</p><p>“Just got back from a run with - hey!” He squeaks as Clint grabs his butt and Clint laughs. </p><p>“Can’t help myself sunshine,” Clint grins, “You’re just so gropable.”</p><p>The tips of Steve’s ears are bright red and Clint can’t help but press a gentle kiss to them both, making Steve go even pinker. “You’re being unprofessional,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Oh no, Jarvis is going to go to the press,” Bucky deadpans as he walks in and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. “Breaking news: Captain America and Hawkeye fooling around in their kitchen. Nation slightly perturbed.”</p><p>“You’re slightly perturbed,” Clint argues. Bucky kisses the tip of his nose, distracting him as he reaches around and pinches Steve’s butt.</p><p>“Hey!” Squawks Steve, jumping out of his seat. “You’re both terrible!” </p><p>“Aw, Stevie, we were only jokin’ around,” Bucky says, reaching for Steve.</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” chimes Clint. “But I know what’ll make you feel better...” He wiggles his eyebrows and starts backing towards the door. “Tony just installed a new hot tub on the roof, and has expressly <em> forbidden </em> any coitus from taking place in it.”</p><p>Bucky starts to smirk and Steve gets this look on his face, the one he gets when he’s about to go against orders just ‘cause he wants to - bottom lip jutting out, eyes narrowing, nostrils flaring... It’s an ugly look, really. Clint’s very attracted to it. “Tony’s not the boss of me,” Steve says mulishly, stomping past Clint and out of the kitchen. A few steps later, he turns and looks back at Clint and Bucky, raising an eyebrow. “You two coming or not?” He asks.</p><p>Clint and Bucky exchange a look and scramble towards him, nearly shoving each other into the walls in an effort to get to him first. “Right behind you, Stevie,” Bucky pants as he uses Clint as a surface to propel himself off of. Clint trips over his own feet in an effort to catch up and they all pile into the elevator, snickering as they yank their shirts over their heads. </p><p>“Might I remind you, gentlemen,” JARVIS says pointedly, “The new hot tub is a semi-public space, meant for use by <em> all </em> the inhabitants of the Tower.”</p><p>“Aw, J-man, c’mon,” whines Clint, “Do a bro a solid, won’t you?”</p><p>A crackle of static over the speakers that could be a sigh, and then JARVIS says, “Just this once, I will, as you say, do a bro a solid.”</p><p>“You’re the best, J,” Clint says, stumbling out of the elevator with Bucky and Steve hot on his tail. Pants, socks, shoes, and underwear are flung haphazardly across the floor, landing on lounge chairs, lights and a plant. </p><p>“Last one in’s a rotten tomato,” Bucky calls, water already up to his knees. Clint skids across the floor and gracelessly flops into the hot tub, letting out a moan of contentment as the heat sinks into his bones. Steve takes his time climbing in, gingerly setting himself down in a corner seat and hissing as his skin briefly pinkens from the heat, then fades as the serum heals it.</p><p>“C’mere, you,” Steve says, pulling Clint over to him. Clint goes without a fuss, always happy to sit on Steve’s lap. </p><p>“See? Isn’t this nice?” Clint asks happily. Steve wraps an arm around his waist and tucks his chin over Clint’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“I know how we could make it better,” he murmurs, the timbre of his voice making Clint shiver.</p><p>“How’s that?” Bucky asks, watching them intently. Steve hums and tips Clint’s head to the side, then sets about sucking a bruise into the place where neck meets shoulder. Clint squirms, the sensation of Steve’s mouth on his neck fanning the flames of his arousal.</p><p>Steve finishes his work on Clint’s neck, pulling back and admiring what is no doubt a livid purple bruise, then moves Clint onto Bucky’s lap. “Y’know,” he starts casually, gracefully sliding to his knees in front of Clint, “the serum lets me hold my breath for a <em> very </em> long time.” Clint whimpers, mouth dry, and lets his legs fall apart, eyes glued to Steve’s smirking face. “Hold him still,” Steve says to Bucky, who promptly pins Clint’s legs open and wraps an arm around his waist to hold him in place.</p><p>“I’m feeling pretty ganged up on here,” Clint gasps, hand flying to Steve’s hair as Steve takes a deep breath, sinks underwater and swallows Clint’s entire dick down in one movement. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Clint chants, writhing in place as Steve works his mouth magic.</p><p>Compared to the hot water, Steve’s mouth is practically freezing and the temperature difference is doing things for Clint that he didn’t even know he wanted done. “You like that, sweetheart?” Bucky purrs into his ear. “Serum makes it so Stevie can hold his breath for a real long time, meaning he can stay down there as long as he likes makin’ you come.” As Bucky’s talking, Steve worms a finger up to Clint’s ass, prodding at his hole. </p><p>Clint’s hand tightens in Steve’s hair and nonsense falls from his mouth, babbling and pleading even though Steve can’t hear him. His hips are making tiny little movements, trying to drive his cock further down Steve’s throat, but Bucky’s arm is stopping him from moving, meaning all Clint can really do is just <em> take </em> whatever Bucky and Steve decide to give him. </p><p>Steve’s finger slides into Clint’s ass, not nearly enough to fill him up but all he’s getting without any lube and Clint rhythmically clenches down on it, trying to get Steve to move it to where he wants it. Clint’s breath hitches as Steve’s finger presses directly onto his prostate and starts rubbing at it mercilessly, adding to the coil of arousal tightening in Clint’s gut. </p><p>“Like that, huh?” Bucky asks, still murmuring filth into Clint’s ear. “Like having something in your greedy little ass, sweetheart? Once we’re done here, I’m gonna take you back to our room and fill that hole of yours up so full you’ll be feeling me for <em> days</em>, doll.”</p><p>Clint cries out as Steve does that thing with his tongue, and that combined with Steve’s finger in his ass and Bucky’s voice in his ear is the last straw, sending Clint over the edge. He nearly whites out as he comes down Steve’s throat, hand tightening in Steve’s hair to a near-painful point. He’s got no idea what comes out of his mouth as he’s coming, all he knows is that when he comes back to himself his throat hurts and his voice is hoarse.</p><p>“Enjoyed that, then?” Steve asks, watching him with a smirk on his face. His voice sounds like he’s been gargling rocks as well, and he’s still panting from being underwater for so long. </p><p>“I think you sucked my brain out through my dick,” Clint says, dazed.</p><p>“Job well done,” Bucky says approvingly. He carefully leans Clint on a slightly higher seat - probably to make sure Clint doesn’t drown himself - and pulls Steve over in front of him. Smirking, he barely gives Steve any time to take a breath before pushing him back under the water and guiding him over to his dick. “My turn.”</p><p>Clint lays back, enjoying the hot tub’s jets against his back, and watches as Steve takes Bucky apart. Steve’s under even longer with Bucky, no doubt because Bucky’s doing his best to hold off from coming to keep Steve down there. Bucky’s got his head back, eyes closed, looking for all the world like he’s just enjoying a nice soak in the tub - and then the elevator <em> dings </em> open. </p><p>“Enjoying the new tub, I see,” Tony says, strolling towards them and grinning. “Where’s Wonder Boy at? Didn’t think you’d get in without him here too.”</p><p>Bucky barely even reacts to Tony’s entrance, shrugging like he’s bored and saying, “Dunno. Not my turn to watch him.” </p><p>Clint shrugs as well when Tony turns to him, letting out a sigh as the jets hit a particularly sore spot on his side. “Probably blowing off steam somewhere, Tones. Did you ask J?”</p><p>Tony scoffs. “Of course I asked JARVIS, Legolas. He said the dear old Captain didn’t want to be disturbed.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should respect that, Stark,” Bucky says. Half-opening one eye, he squints up at Tony. “You mind? We’re trying to enjoy ourselves here.”</p><p>Tony waves a hand and heads back to the elevator. “Not at all, have fun.” Just before the door closes, Clint hears him mutter, “Ingrates.”</p><p>Two seconds later, Bucky’s back is arching and he’s coming, eyes rolling back into his head, fingers spasming, the whole nine yards. He slumps back onto the seat about ten seconds later and Steve pops out of the water, red-faced and gasping for breath. “What,” <em> gasp </em> “the,” <em> gasp </em> “fuck,” he gasps. </p><p>Wide-eyed, Clint says, “Tony walked in while you were down there. He didn’t see, didn’t even seem to know you were there, and Bucky just... <em> Talked </em> to him, like there was nothing happening.”</p><p>Steve blinks, chest still heaving. He turns to Bucky, opening his mouth to complain, probably, but Bucky yanks him close and starts jacking him off before he can say a word. Steve’s so worked up that it doesn’t take more than a couple strokes for him to finish, and about a minute later, all three of them are slumped in the tub, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.</p><p>“I love you guys,” Clint says fervently, “So much.”</p><p>“I’d like Bucky more if he hadn’t tried to suffocate me on his dick a minute ago,” Steve grumbles, crossing his arms and sinking into the water until it reaches his chin.</p><p>“You liked it,” Bucky says offhandedly. Steve flushes and sinks even further down, water up to his nose now. Clint tries to resist, he really does, but he can’t. Reaching over, he dunks Steve’s head underwater, snickering when Steve comes up sputtering.</p><p>“Hey!” Steve dunks him in turn, and before long it’s devolved into a full-out splash fest that ends with them all out of the nearly empty tub and laying on the lounge chairs. </p><p>“I really do love you guys,” Clint says sleepily, tired from the sex and the splashing and warmed from the sun.</p><p>“Yeah, love you guys too,” Bucky murmurs from where he’s sunning himself like a cat.</p><p>“Eh,” Steve says pompously, “You’re okay, I guess.” Clint throws a pillow at him, hitting him dead-center in the face and Steve shrieks. “Fine! I love you guys too, I <em> guess</em>.” Bucky throws another pillow at him. “Will you <em> stop that</em>!”</p><p>“But Stevie,” Bucky simpers, “They’re pillows of <em> love</em>.” Clint snorts. </p><p>As Steve and Bucky bicker in the background, Clint lets himself doze, happy and safe and warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's done! That's all, folks! Thank you so much for joining me on this journey with our three lovely boys, it was a ton of fun taking you along on this wild ride. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>